Go! Fairy Pretty Cure
Go! Fairy Pretty Cure (Go！フェアリープリキュア Go! Fearī Purikyua) is a Japanese magical girl anime produced by Toei Animation and the nineteenth installment in Izumi Todo’s Pretty Cure franchise. It started airing on February 4, 2022, succeeding Lovely Life Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. It is directed and written by Kobayashi Tsubomi. The series’ main motifs are fairies. Synopsis * Go! Fairy Pretty Cure episodes Yumeno Madoka is a girl who loves stories about fairies, and believes them to be true. Everyone tells her that fairies don’t exist, but Madoka doesn’t listen. One night, she sees a strange light leading to a waterfall, and suddenly, the moon begins to shine and a portal appears in the waterfall. Madoka accidentally falls into the portal, and on the other side, she finds herself in a strange land - full of fairies! As Madoka wonders where she is, she meets Setsuko, a snow fairy, and Akari, a light fairy. The two fairies resolve to take Madoka to meet the Fairy Queen, but suddenly, a monster known as a Shinigami appears and attacks the fairy world! The strange light from earlier reveals itself to be a pixie named Lily, who explains that she was sent to the human world in order to find the fairies of legend. Lily gives Madoka a Fairy Mirror, which allows Madoka to transform into Cure Daisy, a Pretty Cure born to oppose the dark fairy. Now being joined by Setsuko (Cure Frozen) and Akari (Cure Shining), the legendary fairies "Pretty Cure" are born! Characters Pretty Cure * Yumeno Madoka (夢野円花 Yumeno Madoka)/ Cure Daisy (キュアデイジー Kyua Deijī) - Madoka is the main protagonist who is a 14-year-old girl. She is somewhat of a klutz and doesn’t know what to do with her life. She loves stories about fairies, and believes them to be true. In the Fairy World, she is a flower fairy. After meeting Lily, Madoka became Cure Daisy, a legendary fairy with the power of flowers. * Shimotsuki Setsuko (霜月雪子 Shimotsuki Setsuko)/ Cure Frozen (キュアフローズン Kyua Furōzen) - Setsuko is a 14-year-old fairy in her second year at Fairy Academy. She is a sensible and intelligent girl who is great at almost everything she does. She is a hard worker, and hates losing. In the Fairy World, she is a snow fairy from Snow Forest. After meeting Lily, Setsuko becomes Cure Frozen, a legendary fairy with the power of snow. * Hachimitsu Akari (蜂蜜あかり Hachimitsu Akari)/ Cure Shining (キュアシャイニング Kyua Shainingu) - Akari is a 14-year-old fairy in her second year at Fairy Academy. She is fun-loving and energetic and speaks with a Kansai dialect, and loves making her friends laugh. In the Fairy World, she is a light fairy from Shiny Hollow. After meeting Lily, Akari becomes Cure Shining, a legendary fairy with the power of light. Fairy World * Lily (リリー Rirī) - A young pixie. She is naive and cheerful, and is quite fond of dancing. She comes from Pixie Valley. * Fairy Queen (妖精の女王 Yōsei no joō) - The queen of the Fairy World. She is wise and gentle, and is the only fairy with rainbow-coloured wings. She seems to have an interest in Madoka. Dark Fairies * Lamia (ラミア Ramia) - She is a dark fairy and the series’ main antagonist. She dislikes all things happy, and wishes to erase good magic by destroying the Miracle Diamond. * Nazar (ナザール Nazāru) - One of the commanders and a member of the Dark Fairies. His personality is currently unknown. * Pandora (パンドラ Pandora) - One of the commanders and a member of the Dark Fairies. Her personality is currently unknown. * Kerberos (ケルベロス Keruberosu) - One of the commanders and a member of the Dark Fairies. His personality is currently unknown. * Shinigami (死神 Shinigami) - The series’ main monsters. They are created when a dark fairy uses their dark magic on an object, and causing it to turn into a Shinigami. Minor Characters Items * Fairy Mirror (フェアリーミラー Fearī Mirā) - The Cures’ main transformation device. They are in the Cures’ respective theme colours, and have their fairy elements designed on them. The transformation phrase is "Pretty Cure, Cast A Spell!". * Miracle Charm (ミラクルチャーム Mirakuru Chāmu) - The series’ main collectible items, which the Cures can use to transform and attack. * Miracle Diamond (ミラクルダイアモンド Mirakuru Daiyamondo) - A magical jewel that keeps the balance between good and evil magic. It is currently unknown where it is. Locations * Human World (人間の世界 Ningen no sekai) - The world where Madoka lives. * Fairy World (妖精の世界 Yōsei no sekai) - The world where Setsuko, Akari and Lily come from. There are many places in this world, such as Magic Meadow and Pixie Valley. * Fairy Academy (フェアリーアカデミー Fearī Akademī) - The main school of the series that Setsuko and Akari attend. Trivia * Go! Fairy Pretty Cure is the first series to have fairies as its main motif. * This is the second series after Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! where the main school for the series is a magic school and not an ordinary school on Earth. * The Pretty Cure in this season are not known as legendary warriors, but as legendary fairies instead. * Go! Fairy Pretty Cure is the third season with "Go" in its name, preceded by Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and Go! Princess Pretty Cure. * This is the fourth season where the girls' eye shape changes when they become Pretty Cure after Futari wa Pretty Cure, its sequel Max Heart and Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. * This is the second season where the majority of Cures come from a different world, preceded by Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. * This is the first season where the Cures have an "aura" around them. Merchandise Please refer to the main page Go! Fairy Pretty Cure Merchandise for more information. Gallery Official Art/Profile Previews/Leaks Official Desktop Wallpapers Category:Article stubs Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Go! Fairy Pretty Cure Category:Series Category:TsubomiSeries